darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
14
Victoria attempts to develop her friendship with David. While Burke waits for Roger to meet him at the Blue Whale, he joins Carolyn and Joe, at Carolyn's invitation. Synopsis : Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. The dead past is still here in Collinwood. There's a connection here with my life, I know. And somehow I'll learn what it is, perhaps through the boy I'll tutor. Teaser David Collins is in his room, holding a small metal object. He sneaks over to Victoria's room, and is looking for a place to hide it, when Victoria walks in. She sees that David is holding something in his closed hand, but can't see what, and thinks that David has taken something. David runs out and back to his room. Act I Victoria goes through her drawers but can't find anything missing. She knocks on David's door and demands to be let in. When she says she will get his father, David reluctantly lets her in. Victoria tries to reason with David. She tells him that she doesn't care if he took something, and that she needs friends. David pays half his attention to her, and the other half to a magazine on mechanics called Mechano. She tells David she has no interest in taking his mother's place. In order to explain why he was in Victoria's room, David tells her he was going to give her a present on his Aunt Elizabeth's "be-nice" orders. It's a shell which he had planned to put in her dresser drawer. Satisfied, Victoria leaves. Act II Victoria meets Carolyn in the hallway. Carolyn tells her not to believe David's friendship extension since David is a kook. Victoria suggests Carolyn should be equally suspicious of Burke. Carolyn mentions she has a date, with Joe, but she wishes she were going out with Burke instead. At the Blue Whale, Joe Haskell is paying his tab when Burke Devlin comes in and offers to buy Joe a beer. He tells Joe that he's made nice with the Collins Family. Carolyn tells Victoria that Burke is unlike anyone she's likely to meet in Collinsport. Victoria again gives advice, saying Joe loves her, and that is more important than charm. Victoria mentions to Carolyn that Roger and Burke are having a drink at the Blue Whale. Carolyn decides to change again before her date with Joe; what she is wearing is a little too school-girlish. Act III Victoria and Joe meet for the first time when she answers the front door. Carolyn comes downstairs and suggests they go to the Blue Whale instead of a movie. Joe says her mother would shoot him if he took her there again. Act IV Victoria has an odd encounter in the upstairs hallway when she sees the door at the end of the hall briefly open and then close. She first suspects it is David playing a trick on her, but David comes out of his room behind her. He tells Victoria that the door leads to 'the rest of the house' that has been closed off for 50 years, and the door is always locked. David suggests that maybe it was a ghost that opened the door. Victoria tells him there are no such things as ghosts. David offers Victoria another present, a magazine. David asks if Victoria likes Roger and what her father was like. He also asks her if she likes Burke. David suspects he could be 'real good friends' with Mr Devlin. Carolyn has talked Joe into taking her to the Blue Whale. When they see Burke there, Carolyn waves at him, and asks Joe to invite him over. Joe is definitely against it. But Burke finally comes over and awkwardly invites himself to their table. Carolyn is happy, but Joe is clearly upset by his presence. Tag Victoria mentions to David that his father is going into town later, and she'll ask him to buy him more magazines. David wonders if his father is going to take the car into town. Memorable quotes : David: He hates my father, did you know that? : Victoria: David, why are you always talking about people hating other people? : David: Because they do. I bet I could be real good friends with Mr. Devlin... Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * ← Pat Lysinger as Blue Whale Patron → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The first thunder and lightning storm on Dark Shadows occurs in this episode. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria witnesses the door to the closed off section of Collinwood open and then shut, seemingly by itself, despite being locked. Bloopers and continuity errors * Dark shadows appear on Carolyn's hair in the upstairs hallway, and behind Victoria in the hall as David goes into his room. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 14 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 14 Gallery ( }}) 0014